


Stars

by FlyingKiki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKiki/pseuds/FlyingKiki
Summary: Moments under stars were special to Raven.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt. If you have any requests, feel free to send me a message! https://flyingkiki.tumblr.com/

All Raven really wanted was to spend some quality time with Tim. They were on different teams, operated in different cities, and only saw each other every so often. She would much rather have had mind blowing sex right now or maybe early dinner – whatever came first – than potentially get blown up by the Joker and his manic group of henchmen.

Raven hated to admit it, but the Joker frightened her. In the rare encounters that she had with him, his manic mind always pushed roughly against her that made her stomach churn and her emotions strain. Considering her half-demon heritage and her history, that was certainly saying something.

She briefly glanced at Batman who was busy battling it out with the Joker. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Red Robin trying to subdue Harley. The Joker, Harley, and their goons were dead-set on robbing the Gotham National Bank and blowing up the whole block in the process. Apparently killing everyone within the block was essential in the sick games the Joker liked to play with Batman.

Raven tried to manipulate her powers to capture the Joker and Harley, both carried explosives and high-powered firearms, but with the way they were firing at them and their manic emotions, she barely could keep focus.

“Oh, no you don’t,” she frowned as burly men masked in ugly clown masked scurried away from her flying form.

A bullet grazed her shoulder just as she tried to dodge a punch from one of the goons she intercepted. The goons were trying to plant explosives around the block. Wincing and feeling a slight trickle of blood down her shoulder, Raven flew in the air and her powers snapped around her fingers. _This was getting fucking frustrating._

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!”

Raven flew a little higher and with a frustrated growl, threw inky tendrils around three of the goons closest to her. Dropping their explosives and struggling in their captive hold, the goons yelled in protest and tried to pull out their firearms at Raven. Anticipating their intentions, Raven threw them against a brick wall and quickly used a nearby lamppost to wrap around their unconscious forms. The police will have to worry how to pry the criminals out later.

Flying over to the remaining four goons, she briefly cast a worried glance at Red Robin when she heard Harley’s manic laughter followed by loud gunfire. She narrowly avoided the rain of bullets from one of the larger lackeys and sent two of the henchmen flying into the bank’s outer wall with a sharp blast of her powers.

Spotting the last two of the goons scramble away with their explosive devices, Raven easily vaulted over a car and flew off to give chase. Calling her powers, she quickly threw a dark blast at the two to knock them out. However, her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the dark intentions of one of the larger built mans and she heard his cackle through his clown mask.

“No!” Raven shouted and flew back as one of the men quickly turned around and threw the beeping explosive device at her seconds before they were hit and knocked out by her dark powers. Knowing that the explosive device could easily knockdown the old apartment complex next to her, Raven quickly pulled up her power and in a split second encased the explosive device just as it exploded a few feet from her.

Raven yelled over the loud explosion and felt the wind knock out of her as she desperately tried to contain the impact of the explosion. Feeling herself thrown back in the air, Raven growled and concentrated on keeping the explosion encased in her powers. She definitely had not expected the explosive device to pack such a punch – it could easily blow out an entire building.

She felt her arms strain and her energy waiver. Raven gave one last push of her powers to steady her flying and ensure her powers swallow the explosive blast.

There was a loud explosion behind her followed by the familiar laughter of the Joker. Caught off guard and feeling panic rise within her, Raven lost control of what was left of the explosion contained in her shield. The blast hit her square on the shoulder, throwing her right into one of the nearby apartment buildings.

“Raven!”

She felt her body hit the brick wall of an apartment building. Curling into a ball and trying to pull up some protective barrier, she felt her body tear through the corner wall of the building and painfully land in a heap of brick a few meters away. Over a series of loud explosions and gunfire, Raven faintly heard Red Robin shout her name again and the screams of people living in the apartment she just got thrown through. _Why weren’t they evacuated?!_

Heaving herself up from the rubble and wincing at the throbbing pain radiating through her body, Raven prepared herself to fly off to help Red Robin and Batman. This fucking fight was slowly testing her patience. Rage stirred within her and Raven breathed to steady her erratic emotions.

Raven stood up and groaned as she felt her ribs protest. Just as she was about to fly off, Raven turned her head sharply towards the apartment her body neatly blasted a hole through. Feeling the spike of panic and fear from the building, she ran towards the screaming that came from the hole in the apartment. From the six floor, there was loud screaming as part of the floor that stuck out groaned loudly and finally gave way. To her horror a little body came tumbling down with the floor.

 _Why wasn’t this building evacuated?!_ Panic welled up in her chest.

“Gotcha!”

Raven flew up and caught the little warm body and cradled the baby (?) close to her chest. Deciding it was not safe to fly back up to the apartment just yet to return the baby, Raven quickly checked if the coast was clear (and if all the goons were accounted for), and unsteadily flew into one the alleys nearby. It seemed like Red Robin had Harley subdued already, and Batman was making progress with the Joker.

Collapsing against the dirty brick wall of one of the evacuated buildings, Raven groaned as her body protested. She just got thrown through a fucking apartment complex, this was not how she imaged her visit to turn out.

The baby cried loudly in her arms, demanding attention. Adjusting her hold of the baby, Raven looked down was surprised to find large, tearful light blue eyes stare up at her. The baby looked just a little over one-year old, a dark curly haired girl and chubby cheeks a little dirty from the rubble of the building. Her little duck onesie was covered in little grime and she looked fussy and afraid.

“Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay,” Raven whispered, and gently pulled the crying baby close to her chest and patted her back gently. Her hand cupped the baby’s head and soothingly hummed.

The baby sniffled loudly and fisted Raven’s cloak. Raven felt the baby’s frantic emotions push against hers. Sighing softly, Raven’s hand glowed against the dirty duck onesie and her powers gently calmed the baby down.

“There,” Raven whispered, carefully watching the baby. She smiled slightly as the baby settled in more comfortably into the crook of her arm and began to play with the red broach that held her cloak together.

“Ah, no,” she whispered softly as the baby tugged at the broach. It surprised her how strong babies could be sometimes. While her interaction with babies were mostly limited to Ma’ri, Raven had a fairly good idea how to take care of babies. Gently taking the baby’s hands away from her broach, she held the baby close to her and found herself enjoying the little weight and warmth the baby had to offer.

The baby giggled and made herself comfortable on Raven’s lap. Taking the empath’s hand, the baby let out an inaudible babble and began to play with some of the rings on Raven’s fingers. Settling back against the brick wall, Raven tried to get a little comfortable to allow some of her bones and muscle to heal. She faintly heard gunfire in the background and police sirens and cast a concerned glance at the entrance of the alley. Pulling up a protective barrier around them just in case, her grip on the baby tightened.

“Raven!”

Purple eyes narrowed and despite how her body screamed in protest, she easily pulled the baby close to her body protectively and crouched into a fighting position. Her left fist glowed as she watched Red Robin round the corner and quickly raise his hands in surrender. “Whoa, easy.”

Sighing in relief, Raven dropped her glowing fist and removed the protective barrier. She slowly stood up and watched Red Robin approach them. “Are you hurt?” she asked, eyeing his body for any visible injuries.

Red Robin rolled his shoulders as he walked up to her and shook his head. “Nothing a hot shower can fix.” He stopped in front of her and took in her torn, bloody cloak and the dried up blood on her forehead. His expression hardened. “You’re hurt,”

“I had a bomb blow up in my face and I was thrown through a building,” she replied. She winced when she moved her arm to adjust the fussy baby in her arms. “I’ll heal when we get home.”

Raven watched him frown at her in concern and study her intently, a look she was quite familiar with. Too tired to argue with him that she was alright, the baby in her arms wriggled in her arms and whined. Breaking eye contact with Red Robin, she looked down at the baby in her arms and allowed it to cuddle closer to her chest.

“Made a new friend?” Red Robin smiled lightly and stepped closer to the pair. His smile widened when he watched Raven’s eyes soften and gently rock the baby. It was always special to see Raven let her guard down.

Raven gave him an amused look and adjusted the baby so Red Robin could take a closer look. “She fell out of the apartment that I blasted through.”

“Hi!” The little girl in Raven’s arms waved at Red Robin, much to his amusement.

Red Robin chuckled and gently reached out to ruffle her curly hair, much to the little girl’s delight. Smiling up at the masked hero, she continued to hold a strong grip on Raven’s cloak. “Cute,”

“Her eyes kind of remind me of yours,” Raven admitted, while looking down at the baby and gently pushing some curly hair out of the little girl’s eyes. The action made the girl yawn and cuddle closer to Raven.

Red Robin watched captivated by the sight of Raven’s gentle movements with the baby. The sight of Raven with a baby stirred something within him and he inhaled slowly, trying to control the warmth that spread through his body. Raven seemed to have caught the shift of his emotions because she looked up sharply at him, purple eyes widening slightly.

Eyes widening behind his mask, Red Robin cleared his throat and placed his gloved behind her back. “Let’s head back, we need to find her mother and go back to the cave,”

As they stepped out of the alley, an Arkham Asylum armored vehicles drove past them and people were slowly pilling out of buildings. It didn’t take long for the two of them to find the baby’s mother, when a frantic looking woman burst through the crowd and spotted the two heroes.

“Clara!” The mother was close to tears as she nearly dove into Raven. “Thank you so much,”

“Mammam!” The baby let go of Raven’s neck and turned towards the woman. With a sob, the woman plucked he baby out of Raven’s arms and cuddled the baby. Looking over her child’s curly hair, she let out another little sob and looked at Raven tearfully. “Thank you so much for catching and protecting her,”

Raven nodded and offered a slight smile. “It was no problem.”

“Say bye, bye,” The mother told the baby. Clara turned in her mother’s arms and did a little wave at Red Robin and Raven. Offering a toothy grin, she flapped her arms. “Bye, bye.”

Raven smiled. “Bye, bye.”

They watched the mother and daughter pair disappear into the crowd. Raven blinked and dropped her arm limply to her side. She sighed softly.

“Raven, let’s go. You’re still bleeding.” Red Robin gently held her elbow.

She was pulled out of her reverie at his gentle touch and stopped looking at the crowd. Turning to the masked hero, she nodded. “Right. I think I need to set my shoulder.”

“Let’s get you back to the cave,”

~

Tim woke up later that evening finding Raven gone from their bed. Slipping on a pair of boxers, he silently padded up to his balcony and found her curled up on the wooden balcony bench staring up at the clear evening sky.

“You’re going to catch a cold you know,” he whispered softly, leaning against the balcony entrance and folding his arms over his bare chest.

Raven was dressed in one of his shirts. Her legs were tucked under her and she was leaning against the wall looking pensively up at the night sky. Blinking, she tore her eyes away from the sky and her purple eyes met Tim’s soft blue gaze. “Hey,” 

“Hey, there,” Tim sighed softly and his arms dropped. He offered her a soft smile and watched as purple hair stirred softly in the cool evening wind. “Mind telling me why you’re out here and not in our really nice and warm bed?”

Raven cocked her and watched him. “I couldn’t sleep,”

Tim blinked, a look of worry crossed his face. “Is something wrong?”

“I –” Raven paused and blinked. A soft wind pushed some of her purple hair into her eyes. Looking up at him, the corner of her lips lifted. “Sit with me? I’m cold.”

Tim chuckled softly and nodded. “Scoot over,” he walked over to her and gently nudged her down the bench. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and pressed her against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist and across her chest, they both sighed comfortably at the newfound warmth. Resting his hand just a little over the swell of her breast, he squeezed her closer and hummed into her hair. “Better?”

Raven nodded, her long fingers intertwining with his at her waist. “Much better.”

From Tim’s bedroom balcony, they had a beautiful view of the Wayne Manor’s expansive garden illuminated by the full moon. The clear sky above them offered a picturesque background of stars dotting the night sky. Save for the occasional creaking of the house and the sounds of rustling leaves, the evening was quiet and peaceful. They settled into a comfortable silence, relishing each other’s warmth and physical contact.

“Raven?”

Her fingers absently stroked one of the raised scars on his forearm. It was a battle scar from an old fight with the Joker. Her index fingers rested over the raised flesh as she heard the worry in his voice.

“When I used to live at Azarath, my mother and I would spend some evenings stargazing,” her voice was a low murmur which Tim could feel softy against his chest. “Azarath had a really beautiful night sky, you could see galaxies from our planet.”

Tim tilted his head and watched as a wistful smile played on Raven’s lips as she looked up at the starry sky above them. He felt a warm rush of emotions as he watched her unguarded expression. He hummed softly to encourage her to continue.

“When my mother would come and visit me during my training with the monks, we’d go up the highest point of the temple and watch the stars at night,” Raven swallowed and her purple eyes traced the outlines of constellations she saw above them. “Those were the rare moments she’d spent time with me,”

His fingers curled gently into the swell of her hip as he pictured a young Raven with her mother sitting on top of an Azarath temple watching the stars at night. Tim knew everything there was to know about Raven, and he knew her history with her mother. It was never a pleasant thought to have a parent who spent little to no time with their own child and to have a child hungry for her mother’s affections.

Purple eyes blinked and watched the distant stars flicker and disappear behind moving clouds. She absently returned to tracing the raised flesh of Tim’s forearm. “I really liked those moments.” She paused and inhaled softly. “But I wish we had more moments together,”

She breathed in slowly and she continued to gaze out into the distance. A few more stars appeared from behind moving clouds. “When I saw the mother and Clara, her baby, tonight, I just thought how difficult it must have been for her to be separated from her child. I felt her desperation,”

“Rae, it must have been difficult for your mother to be away from you,” Tim said, chasing after her train of thought.

She twisted in his embrace and her fingers wrapped around Tim’s forearm like an anchor seeking for a semblance of balance. “I know,” she whispered and her eyes locked with blue eyes. “But I – I just do not want my own child to ever feel like I was missing in her life as a mother. She shouldn’t feel like I was distant and she had to _seek_ for my presence in her life,”

Tim felt his breath catch in his throat and his chest tighten. His eyes widened and he saw the urgency and worry in her purple eyes. _My child._ Today’s image of Raven gently holding Clara the baby close to her chest had his heart beat a few beats faster and he felt himself warm at the thought. “Raven,”

She felt his warm hands slide up her arms and cup her face. Her hands slipped over his and held them pressed against her cheeks to help her ground her emotions. She swallowed and watched the emotions that danced behind Tim’s eyes. “My child shouldn’t feel alone,” she whispered.

“Raven,” Tim breathed softly and dropped his forehead against hers. “She won’t. You’ll be there and you’ll do great as a mother. You’ll have your moments of watching the stars together, and you’ll have so many other moments to share together. It’ll happen,”

He pressed closer to her and their noses touched. He felt himself chasing after her doubts and desperately wanting to ease her out of the worries that kept her awake tonight. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and the thought of a child, a little girl or boy that looked like Raven sent excited sparks down his back. A little child that looked like her, in her arms, showered with love and affection. He smiled lovingly at her. “I’ll make sure of it. I’ll be there.”

They never talked about children, the topic never really came up. But did Tim want children with her? Of course he did. Now that it was kind of on the table, he’d follow her lead and support her. He gently stroked her cheeks with this thumbs and smiled. “You won’t do it alone. I’ll be there, we’ll do it together,” his nose gently nudged hers and he continued in a whisper. “If this is what you want,”

Her fingers tightened around his and a smile played on her lips. “Yes,”

Tim chuckled and pressed forward, lips brushing gently against hers before swooping in for a deeper kiss, greedily drinking the soft sigh from her lips. He cupped her cheeks, chasing after her lips. Pulling away gently, Tim smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. “Good, because I want to be a very active participant in making this child,”

Raven laughed, suddenly all her fears and doubts dissipating into the crisp Gotham midnight air. Catching his amused smile, Raven leaned forward and kissed his cheek affectionately before wrapping her arms his shoulders and pressing herself into his warmth. She smiled when his strong arms wrapped around her. “I love you, Timothy Drake,”

Tim pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck. “I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Raven Drake,”

She squealed softly when Tim suddenly stood up and held her close to his chest. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck, as he walked them back into his bedroom. “Now c’mon,” he grinned boyishly at her, catching her amused expression. She yelped as he dropped her on their bed and her body bounced on the ridiculously soft mattress.

“I think we need to practice our baby making skills,” he grinned wolfishly at her and began to slowly crawl over her.

Raven chuckled and smiled brightly up Tim. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed close for a deep kiss, her left hand slid into his hair and in the moonlight a diamond ring twinkled teasingly.

Melting into the kiss, Raven sighed. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
